Gaston (KH: AoKC)
Gaston is the main antagonist of Beauty and the beast and one of the foes of Krystal. Story Role Sometime after Krystal meets Belle in the morning, Gaston is first seen attempting to hold a wedding to marry Belle outside her home. After a nice talk, Belle dismisses Gaston saying she never deserves him. As soon as Gaston leaves, Belle tells Krystal to do surveilance of the hunter while she rescues her father, Maurice. While at the tavern after Maurice's rude disturbance, Krystal begins to survey Gaston's movements disguised as a french male. She finds out that Gaston will intend to lock Maurice into an asylym as suggested by Maleficent unless Belle accepts the marriage to Gaston. After Krystal meets the Beast for the first time, she manages to hear a fire in a coal mine, caused by Gaston. After Krystal and the Beast put out the fire, Gaston flees and once Belle shows that the Beast is her friend, the hunter calls in some heartless, gathers an angry villager army and launches an invasion. As soon as Gaston and his friends enter the castle, Krystal and the castle servants (as living houseware) appear and Krystal tries to fast talk Gaston out of killing the Beast. When negotiations fail, she holds off the villagers and is told by Cogsworth that the mad hunter will attack the Beast any second. Almost out of time, Krystal strikes Gaston before he can attack the beast. Finally noticing the hunter, the Beast, Krystal and her party fight Gaston square on. With Gaston out cold, Belle finally confesses her love for the Beast, returning him to a human form. As Gaston wakes up, he is restrained by Cookie Monster and Daisy. After a trial, Prince Adam finds Gaston guilty as decided by the servants, Belle, the party members and Krystal. Gaston begins to curse Adam and plans to get a lawyer to sue the prince but Krystal decides death penalty and then drops Gaston to his death from a balcony. Unfortunately, Gaston's death did not stop Krystal from gaining a new major enemy: Vladimir Makarov. Quotes *(entering Belle's house to propose to her)Morning, Belle, how are you feeling? *Think of this, Belle, we own a rustic hunting lodge, my new kill on the fire, my wife massaging my feet, and the little ones play with the dogs on the floor. Six or seven will do. **Belle's response:Dogs? **Gaston:No Belle. Strapping boys like me! *I think me and Belle will make a perfect pair, don't you agree, Jean-Pauls? **"Jean-Pauls" (Acutally Krystal):Just too difficult for you, Mr. Gaston. *I've got plans to marry Belle, but she won't accept me somehow Maleficent. *Mr. Maurice came to the tavern tonight and raved about a beast in his castle. *Well, I think that's.. irresponsible conclusion on your part. *Jean-Pauls, you even tell those elders on me, and I will sue you dry. *Do you see that person (referring to Krystal) claiming to be Jean-Pauls? *(after blowing Krystal's cover)Ha ha ha. You never fail to amuse me, Krystal. *Belle, if you wish to save your father, I DO suggest you marry me. One word, "I do.", and your father is free to go. *If you refuse me, your father...will die here. *Get us anything that can pleasure you at home, but know this, I claim the Beast's life! *You know damned well I won't call off the hunt for the Beast, you fox woman! *Belle may have been a good villager once, but she has no right to mutiny by falling in love with a monster! *Nice to see you here at last, Beast! *Do you think killing me will keep you off the village wanted list? What a laughable you hairy girl! *(seeing the Beast is really Prince Adam in human form)So, you really are a prince in human form. **Prince Adam:Yes, I am Prince Adam, at your services. **Gaston:Then I will serve you in return for Belle being MY wife. **Krystal:Unable to accept that. *No! This is insane, Belle! You're making a big mistake! You should've trusted me in the past when you lived in the village! Do not accept that weak mind of a noble! If you do, I'm gonna get a lawyer and sue him and Krystal for their idiocy! **Krystal's response:Oh that won't happen, Gaston! You're paying it up...and the price is, DEATH!!! Battle Quotes *Let's see what you and the Beast are made of! (before the fight) *Aim... Aim... FIRE! (using his hunting rifle attack) *Careful now! (using his Bow and Arrow attack) *Argh! You ruined my clothes! (taking ballistic damage) *I went ten rounds against a bear! (taunt) *It's not too late to marry Belle to me! (at low health) *How can you allow Belle to throw away this chance for greatness? (defeat) Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters